


Lygerastia

by Desdimonda



Series: Broken Steps on the Broken Isles - Drabbles and vignettes about Maiev, Illidan and their relationship beneath the shadow of the Legion's invasion on Azeroth and beyond. [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vignette, blindfold, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: This was written with the prompt:Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.





	Lygerastia

Maiev’s fingers slid across his shoulders as she kissed his neck once, twice, the graze of her canine dragging along his skin, pulling a sharp gasp when it caught a rough patch of scales.

It made her tense; it made her twist in his lap as she learned his body, inch by inch; the elf and the demon, beneath her hand. Illidan waited for her to speak, for a smart, bitter bite. 

But she only kissed, the scratch of her claws dragging down his back.

The bright morning sun bore down on the side of Highmountain, onto the ragged ledge they had landed, for a breath, a moment. 

They knew it would really be _this_.

And Illidan wanted nothing more than to _remember_ this. To draw every nuance of detail; to pluck each breath; to mimic each touch. But this damned light skewed his bared, fel eyes. It blurred his spectral sight, making Maiev’s outline flutter; making it shift and flow as if she would scatter, like mist.

Illidan caught her hand, lifting it to his lips.

“Get my blindfold,” he said, the words falling against her palm.

“Why?” she said, nipping his ear lobe.

“I want to see.”

Maiev laughed, her husky drawl rippling against his ear as she sat back and reached for their pack, pulling the finely embroidered strip. A gift. But not from her.

She pulled it through her fingers, feeling it slip, slide, against her skin, thumbing the delicate material as Illidan waited, as he watched, the flare of his fel eyes, bright.

“Do you remember,” she said as she leaned close; close enough to kiss, as she slowly placed the black strip over his eyes. “The last time…I did _this_.” Her words fell to a whisper, her lips brushing against his cheek with a smile, as she wound the blindfold around, and tied it beneath his hair.

Illidan closed his eyes, and saw all he wanted; all he needed; _her._

“I was in shackles,” he said, “and on my knees.”

“And what did you see then?”

Illidan smirked, catching her bottom lip with a fang. “All I wanted.”

Maiev pushed him onto his back. “Liar.”


End file.
